My Own World
by sugantea
Summary: Taehyung yang hidup dalam dunia fantasi; penuh penyesalan dan usaha mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang. Dan disana ada Yoongi, yang membantunya musnah dari dunia itu. [TaeGi] [Vmin]. #btsffnwploveyourself


Pakaiannya sudah rapi, bersih, wangi. Sengaja ia bubuhkan parfum yang mahal di sudut ketiak dan tengkuknya. Sepatu ia ikat rapi di kaki, siap melangkah. Jantungnya berdegup-degup, ada gugup yang menyelimuti dadanya. Sesak namun menyenangkan, karena sejujurnya ia bahagia. Mungkin sekitar tiga jam baginya mematut diri, mengurung seperti kelinci ingin beranak, dan bicara sendiri. Bolak-balik mengganti pakaian sampai kamarnya berantakan oleh kaus-kausnya sendiri. Dia adalah orang yang gelisah melihat ketidakteraturan tetapi ia masa bodoh.

"Taehyung!"

Suara Kakaknya memanggil, ia mendengar suara gedebuk keras dari atas tangga. Sejenak ia memutar bola matanya karena kakaknya pasti ceroboh lagi. Meski begitu ia tetap menunggunya di depan pintu, kakinya bergerak gelisah ingin lekas pergi. "Apa, _hyung_?"

"Bunganya ketinggalan."

"Oh," Taehyung kelupaan. Bunga _baby's breath_ yang sudah ia pesan malah tertinggal. Kakaknya bilang itu tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. Sungguh bodoh ia pikir, bagaimana bisa ia hampir melupakan hal kecil? Ia tersenyum menerima buket bunganya, "Terima kasih Namjoon _hyung_."

Namjoon mengangguk, kakinya sakit tersandung anak tangga. "Ini masih jam delapan, loh. Apa tidak terlalu pagi untuk mengganggunya?"

"Jimin menungguku, _hyung_."

Kemudian Namjoon bungkam. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa, dan tidak punya satu pun kata dalam kepalanya. Adik manisnya kini berpakaian rapi dan menggenggam buket bunga cantik. Pagi-pagi sekali ia harus terbangun karena adiknya berisik, bicara sendiri dan membuat rumah berantakan. Disini hanya ada mereka berdua, Ayah dan Ibu sedang berlibur (yang sebenarnya adalah bulan madu diam-diam) di Hawaii. Jadi tugas Namjoon adalah memerhatikan adiknya selama liburan musim panas. "Apa penampilanku sudah ganteng, _hyung_?"

"Iya. Kau kan adikku."

" _Tch_. Apa hubungannya,"

Namjoon tersenyum saja, jemari besarnya merapikan anak rambut Taehyung yang berantakan. Helai cokelat karamelnya tampak manis, lembut, halus saat bersentuhan dengan jari Namjoon yang kapalan karena terus memegang pulpen. Ia menepuk pundak kokoh Taehyung dan tersenyum tulus, sorot matanya tenang dan menguatkan. "Kau sangat oke hari ini, Taehyung-ah."

"Jimin akan suka?"

Lama sampai Namjoon mengangguk. "Tentu."

* * *

 _ **My Own World**_

 _.._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Min Yoongi_

 _.._

 _ **[TaeGi – Vmin]**_

 _.._

 _Bawa aku pergi dari sini_

 _.._

* * *

Pekerjaan Min Yoongi biasa saja. Dia keluar rumah jam enam pagi dan pulang jam sebelas dengan mata terkantuk. Kadang tidak pulang. Dia pegawai kantor biasa, di perusahaan ternama Golden J yang ada di daerah Gangnam-gu. Hidupnya tidak monoton, tetapi tak juga berwarna-warni. Dia tidak suka menghabiskan uang karena dia sedikit pelit. Untuk makan saja dia akan cari seribu cara untuk mendapatkan makanan dengan praktis dan murah. Malah kalau bisa tidak usah makan sekalian. Itulah mengapa ia tidak tumbuh-tumbuh dan berakhir kurus.

Padahal biasanya, dia selalu marah pada adiknya yang jarang makan. Mengatainya kurus dan jauh dari indeks masa tubuh yang ideal untuk tinggi badan yang mantap. Yoongi merasa dia hanya omong-kosong. Tetapi itu untuk kebaikan adiknya pula. Tak jarang dia mengiriminya pesan nyaris setiap satu jam untuk mengingatkannya makan. Padahal dia berjam-jam hanya kemasukan kopi.

Dan tak ada yang lebih menyiksanya ketimbang melihat adiknya berjalan gontai dengan sorot mata kosong tanpa tujuan. Ia bahkan tak yakin adiknya sadar apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ia melesat turun dengan tangga (karena lift hanya memperlambatnya) dan menarik lengan kurusnya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

Desah napasnya terengah, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Taehyung?"

"Tidak tahu." Ucapnya gamang.

"Bukankah kau masih libur musim panas?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. "Aku bosan di rumah, _hyung_." itu jawabnya. Yoongi menghela berat, memindai penampilan adiknya yang jauh lebih rapi. Seperti ditata mix and matchnya, ia juga yakin rambutnya diberi sedikit _pomade_. Manis dan rapi. Tapi apa bunga yang dipegangnya itu? Lantas mengapa wajahnya merengut? Yoongi yang dasarnya tak bisa melihat orang sedih, membawa Taehyung masuk ke kantin kantornya. Ia kesampingkan dahulu laporan-laporan yang tengah ia kerjakan di laptopnya. " _Hyung_ , jangan beri aku susu. Aku bisa minum kopi,"

"Kamu masih sekolah. Tidak pantas minum kopi,"

Akhirnya jus jeruk segar yang tersaji di depan meja. Taehyung merengek tak mau susu dan Yoongi keras kepala tak mau memberikan yang aneh-aneh. Karena menurutnya Taehyung masih terlalu kecil untuk minum kopi. Padahal kalau dipikir ulang, yang mengajarinya minum kopi adalah dirinya sendiri. "Bunga apa itu?"

" _Baby's breath."_

"Untukku?"

Mata Taehyung menatapnya tajam. "Jimin."

"Oh," suaranya tergagap di akhir. "Lalu kenapa tidak kau berikan?"

" _Hyung_ menahanku lama sekali di rumah, jadi aku terlambat sampai ke rumah sakit. Ranjangnya kosong." Ia meneguk jus jeruknya semangat, antara kehausan atau _doyan_. "Sepertinya dia main petak umpet denganku, jadi aku cari tubuh gemuknya kesana kemari. Tetapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Ah, harusnya aku datang jam tujuh kalau tahu begini!" erangnya sebal. Rambut rapinya terurai berantakan. Lebih terlihat seperti gumpalan benang kusut. Dan wajahnya tertekuk sebal karena rencana yang ia susun gagal. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin gagal. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang buruk. "Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan hari ini."

Yoongi menatapnya dalam, "Mau jalan denganku?"

"Tapi... _hyung_ 'kan banyak pekerjaan."

"Itu bisa diatur." Yoongi menjawab super cepat, sembari menunggu dengan gelisah jawaban Taehyung. Ia memang berharap tetapi tidak bisa banyak-banyak. Dia tahu siapa dirinya jadi ia pikir tak apa kalau Taehyung memang tak mau. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksa keinginan anak kecil seperti adiknya ini. "Dan besok hari Sabtu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sekitar, tiga puluh menit untukku menyelesaikan laporan supaya bisa cepat aku email ke Bos. Lalu kita bisa pergi, yah, kalau kau mau menghabiskan hari liburmu bersamaku."

Wajah merengut Taehyung jadi tanda, kalau dia bimbang. Antara malas karena rencananya kacau balau tetapi juga sedih karena tak bisa berbuat banyak. Lagipula kalau pulang, Namjoon mungkin akan menertawainya jadi mungkin tawaran Yoongi tidaklah buruk. "Mau kemana?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tadinya aku mau ajak Jimin ke Teater Nanta di Myeongdong."

"Mau kesana?"

Taehyung menimbang-nimbang, "Boleh."

* * *

Derap langkah Yoongi terburu. Wajahnya panik, tidak karuan menahan debaran jantungnya, cemas luar biasa. Bayang-bayang hal buruk menghantui pikirannya. Kakinya bergetar meski larinya kencang. Sungguh bukan Min Yoongi yang malas menggeret kaki jenjangnya. Ketika ia melihat Namjoon terduduk dengan lemah, Yoongi berhenti. Menatapnya nanar dan napas terengah. Ada keraguan untuk mendekat, tetapi juga tekad ingin memeluknya. Memberi semangat untuk tetap tabah dan tersenyum, meski ia tahu ini berat. "Yoongi _hyung_...?"

"Namjoon," akhirnya bibir dinginnya bergerak. Sama gagapnya. Tubuhnya bergerak kaku, mendekati Namjoon yang masih gemetaran karena takut. Dia juga sama. Lengan kurusnya menahan tubuh tinggi Namjoon untuk bangkit, dia ikut duduk di sampingnya. Melirik adiknya yang diselimuti ketakutan. "Bagaimana Taehyung?"

Aroma karbol rumah sakit terasa menyengat ketika Namjoon menarik napas dalam. Sejenak ia mengernyitkan dahinya menerima pembiasaan. "Dia melakukannya lagi, _hyung_. A-Aku sedang tidur, a-aku tak tahu.. sumpah mati, aku Kakak yang buruk," cepat Yoongi menenangkannya ketika Namjoon hampir kalap dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan lembut ia menjauhkan jemari Namjoon yang hampir digigitnya sendiri. Kalau sampai tidak digenggam, Namjoon tak akan sadar akan memutuskan jari-jarinya dengan gigitannya sendiri. "Kau Kakak yang baik, Namjoon."

"Tidak, tidak," Namjoon berujar gelisah. "Kalau aku tidak terbangun untuk pipis, aku pasti menemukannya dalam keadaan mati. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya... kalau aku terus tertidur. Aku akan kehilangannya, aku..aku sungguh buruk, _hyung_. Taehyung hampir mati di depan mataku dan aku menghabiskan waktu untuk termenung, aku payah, _hyung_ –"

"Ssssh!"

Gertakan kecil dari Yoongi membungkam Namjoon. Akan tetapi isaknya tak reda. Masih menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi. Yoongi tak bicara apa-apa lagi, selain mengusap bahu kokoh Namjoon dan mengelus rambut lepeknya. Ia juga sama takutnya, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia ada di posisi Namjoon; barangkali ia sudah pingsan. "Ini sudah ke enam kalinya, dalam dua bulan. Taehyung masih sama,"

Yoongi menatapnya diam. "Percobaan bunuh diri... kapan sih dia akan berpikir pakai otak?! Apa dia tak tahu aku takut darah?! Adik bangsat memang dia,"

"Sudahlah," jemari dinginnya mengelus milik Namjoon, "Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Menusuk perutnya sendiri."

Mereka berdua menghela berat. Terlalu lelah, namun pasrah menerima. Hatinya kacau balau, menunggu dengan taat di depan ruang operasi, dengan ribuan prasangka buruk di kepala mereka. Ada tangis, duka, perih, dan bayang-bayang wajah pucat Taehyung yang paling menyakitinya. Sangat mengerikan. Namjoon hampir muntah mengingat apa yang dilihatnya satu jam lalu, karena dia benar-benar takut darah. Yoongi dengan taat menyeka keringatnya, "Kamu sudah jadi pipis belum tadi?"

"Belum, _hyung_. Aku takut,"

"Operasinya masih lama. Pipis dulu sana,"

Mata Namjoon bergetar, "Kalau aku kembali dan Taehyung pergi –"

"Ssssh," Yoongi mencubit ringan hidung Namjoon. "Adikmu itu kuat. Dia adalah petarung hebat, meski kurus dia mewarisi kekuatan tanganmu, 'kan? _He's a fighter._ Dia hanya akan dijahit sedikit lalu terbangun dengan senyum cengiran bodohnya. Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

Ragu masih menggelapkannya, "Tapi _hyung_ –"

"Sudah, ayo kutemani ke toilet."

.

.

Semangat yang diberikan Yoongi membuat Namjoon lega. Karena itu bukan bualan untuk menyenangkannya. Taehyung benar-benar seorang petarung. Dia bangkit dan tersenyum di ranjang putihnya. Namjoon menangis seperti pertama ia tak sengaja mematahkan kaki adiknya ketika dia mengajarinya naik sepeda. Taehyung hanya tersenyum maklum dan menunggu kakaknya berhenti menangis. "A-Ah! Aduh, sakit!"

"Itu balasan karena kau menakutiku!"

"Iiiih, sakit!" Taehyung mencubit perut Namjoon supaya Kakaknya melepas jambakan di rambutnya. Dia lupa kalau kakaknya itu kuat. Ia merengek pada Yoongi dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar indah, karena ia tahu Yoongi akan luluh padanya (dan berpihak padanya) dan Namjoon akan luluh pada Yoongi. "Sudahlah, nanti jahitan Taehyung terlepas kalau dia banyak bergerak."

Namjoon benar-benar mendengarkan Yoongi. Ia mengusak rambut adiknya setelah Yoongi menyuruhnya begitu. Interaksi yang lucu untuknya. " _Hyung_ , aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Nanti sekitar jam lima aku kembali," katanya dengan suara serak. Sudah habis dipakai untuk menangis sejak berjam-jam lalu. "Hobi meminta tolong padaku, kau tahu, dia tengah menggarap albumnya saat ini. Katanya dia kesusahan di bagian melodi,"

"Ya. Sampaikan salamku untuknya,"

Namjoon mengangguk senang. "Kau baik-baik disini. Jangan buat keributan dan menyusahkan Yoongi _hyung_ , paham?" ia gemas karena Taehyung hanya mendengung sebagai jawaban. Setelah berlari ke toilet untuk mematut diri, dia pergi sembari berkata akan bawa makan malam jadi jangan makan duluan tanpanya.

" _Hyung_ , duduk disini saja. Kita nonton tv," Taehyung menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong, tangan kanannya memegang remot tv dan mengganti channel. Langkah Yoongi berat, kakinya masih gemetaran. Dia mungkin lega karena Taehyung berakhir baik-baik saja tetapi ia ragu kalau ini adalah _akhir_. Karena Taehyung pasti akan melakukan hal gila lainnya untuk mati. Namun, Yoongi mencoba berpikir positif. Ia tersenyum maklum dan duduk di kursi.

Gerit bahan plastik kursi mengalihkan atensi Taehyung. Dia merengut. "Kasurnya untukmu saja, nanti _jebol_ kalau dipakai berdua," Yoongi berujar kalem yang menjawab pertanyaan dari raut muka Taehyung yang hampir mengomel. Ia merebahkan kakinya yang lemas. "Kau mau makan?"

"Namjoon _hyung_ bilang, kita harus menunggunya."

"Tidak, maksudku camilan."

Taehyung mengerjap lambat, "Aku mau buah."

"Perawat menyediakan apel untukmu," ia memanjangkan lengannya menuju nakas dan meraih apel merah. Besar sekali, bahkan ia tak mampu menenggelamkannya dalam telapak tangan. Ia melirik wajah sumringah Taehyung yang lucu dan terkikik dalam hati. "Tapi tolong kupas kulitnya, ya, _hyung_."

"Kulit apel 'kan banyak seratnya. Bagus untuk pencernaan,"

"Aku tidak bisa menelan kulit apel."

Yoongi mengangguk saja dan mulai mengupas apel. Dia melakukannya dalam diam, taat, dan serius seolah ini adalah kompetisi. Segala sesuatu yang dikerjakannya sebisa mungkin harus sempurna. Bahkan dalam mengupas kulit apel sekali pun. "Suapi, _hyung_ ,"

"Kamu mengerjaiku, ya?!"

"Jahat, nanti kuadukan pada _hyung_ ,"

Sebenarnya tidak masalah mau diadukan pun. Namjoon berpihak pada Yoongi ketimbang adiknya sendiri. Kalau Taehyung mengadu tentang hal konyol itu, mungkin Namjoon malah akan memukul kepala adiknya dibanding memarahi Yoongi. Tetapi Yoongi berakhir menghela napasnya dan mengalah, berdamai dengan rengekan lucu Taehyung dan menyuapi adiknya. " _Hyung_ , aku di rumah sakit, 'kan?"

"Kepalamu terbentur, ya? Ya jelas lah!"

"Aku mau bertemu Jimin,"

Pisau di tangan kirinya jatuh. Bunyinya _prang_ dengan dramatis. Tubuh Yoongi kaku dan gemetar, kepalanya mencari cara dan kalimat yang bagus untuk membalas. Meski nyatanya otaknya justru melompong di saat krusial seperti ini. "Tapi dia sedang istirahat, tak boleh diganggu." Ia tidak tahu, debaran jantungnya ini karena ia gelisah atau karena melihat kelucuan di wajah Taehyung yang merengut. Itu mengganggu fokusnya. Ia menggeleng kuat, "Sudahlah. Kau harus sembuh dulu, baru bisa lakukan apapun."

"Apa pencurinya tertangkap?"

"Pencuri apa?"

"Pencuri di rumahku,"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya tak paham, "Tidak ada yang mencuri di rumahmu, Taehyung."

"Aku terbaring disini 'kan karena pencuri itu."

Matanya bergerak gelisah. "Kau... ngelantur, ya?"

"Pencuri itu masuk dan menusuk perutku, _hyung_. Iya, kan?"

Ketika potongan apel dari genggamannya jatuh membasahi lantai, Yoongi berpikir. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Taehyung.

* * *

Taehyung terbangun saat matahari sudah di puncak langit. Pukul satu, ketika ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Pandangannya beputar-putar sejenak sebab terlalu lama memejam mata, tetapi ia sungguh menikmati tidur nyenyaknya. Luka di perutnya sudah mengering, Dokter memujinya karena punya semangat hidup yang baik dan itu berdampak baik pula untuk kesembuhan lukanya yang cepat. Ia mengangkat ujung kausnya, lambat memerhatikan garis melintang bekas jahitan di perutnya. Gemas ia tekan-tekan, kemudian tertawa sendiri.

"Sudah gila, ya?" kemudian ia menatap pantulan matanya sendiri. _"Keinginan hidup?"_

Lantas dia berdecak pelan. Berusaha melupakan ucapan dokter gila di rumah sakit dan turun untuk mencuci muka. Mulutnya bau sekali dan dia tidak tahan dengan itu. Geraknya luar biasa malas karena dia masih ada libur sekolah. Pagi-pagi Namjoon pamit untuk pergi menemani kawan bermusiknya yang sering dia panggil; Hobi. Bahkan Taehyung tak tahu apa itu Hobi; tumbuhan atau jenis game android?

Wajah basahnya membuat Taehyung membuka mata. Segar beraroma lemon. Ia berkumur dengan _listerine_ dan dirinya puas. Dia belum butuh mandi, karena dia tidak kepikiran untuk pergi keluar jadi mandi adalah hal terakhir yang dia pikirkan. Toh tidak akan ada yang memarahinya karena belum mandi. Tidak ada siapa pun di rumah. Ayah Ibu hanya berteriak di telepon ketika beritanya terdengar, tapi mereka belum mau pulang. Namjoon pasti pulang larut. Dia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya dia akan makan enak hari ini.

Tetapi, dia mencium wangi enak. Masakan.

"Sudah bangun, _sleepyhead_?"

Suara serak itu membuat Taehyung berlari. Penasaran. "Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Duduklah, kita makan bersama."

"Kenapa ada disini, _hyung_?"

Yoongi melepas apron dan membimbing Taehyung duduk tenang di bangku. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengusak rambut Taehyung yang terpercik air dan basah di ujungnya. "Namjoon berkata dia pergi dan kemungkinan akan tiba saat larut," ia membantu Taehyung menggenggam sendok sambil tetap tersenyum luar biasa teduh dan menyuguhkan semangkuk nasi dan _japchae_ daging. "Aku mana bisa membiarkanmu kesepian tanpa makanan? Ingat, kau harus naik dua kilo sampai bulan depan. Jadi anggap saja ini salah satu caranya,"

" _Hyung_ tidak bekerja?"

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai," Yoongi mencubit ringan pipi Taehyung. Mengambil duduk di sampingnya dan bersiap makan. "Sekarang aku akan jadi ahli nutrisimu, mulai hari ini. Kau harus makan dengan baik dan aku akan memerhatikan itu," gemas karena Taehyung tidak juga makan dan hanya terbengong, ia menyendok makanan dan menyuapi adik besarnya. "Makan, Taehyung-ah. Kau harus makan, jangan berharap kau bisa pesan burger dan cola hari ini."

Cepat Taehyung merengut, "Jangan baca pikiranku!"

"Makanya, hargai kebaikanku ini," Yoongi mencubit pipi Taehyung lagi, "Makan."

.

.

"Bosan, _hyung_."

Agaknya itu sudah kedua puluh kali Taehyung mengatakannya. Yoongi jadi kasihan. Setelah makan, mereka hanya menonton tv sambil mengobrol tanpa fokus. Ia sudah menawarinya camilan manis tetapi ajaibnya, Taehyung tak tertarik. Jadi ia tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Taehyung hanya berguling-guling di depannya. Yoongi juga merasa bosan. "Ya memang mau melakukan apa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Taehyung merengut, melempar ponselnya asal dan naik ke sofa. Duduk malas di samping Yoongi dan menatapnya dengan mata bulat. Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah payah karena Taehyung terlihat luar biasa menggemaskan. Dia jadi tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar harus periksa ke dokter jantung atau bagaimana. "Aku ingin pergi keluar," kata Taehyung kemudian. Tatapannya ia alihkan dan Yoongi lega akan itu. "Mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jimin akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kau tahu, kita bisa main ular tangga atau tanding basket." Kemudian dia tertawa gamang, tak terdengar jelas apakah itu tawa bahagia atau menutupi sedihnya. Sebab di telinga Yoongi itu terdengar seperti dia menertawai hidupnya. "Aku rindu pipi bulatnya,"

"Jimin sedang istirahat, Taehyung-ah."

"Ah.. kapan sih, dia sembuh?"

Jemari kurus Yoongi mengelus rambut Taehyung. "Kalau banyak istirahat dan minum obat dengan teratur, lalu mendengar petuah Dokter, dia akan cepat sembuh." Lantas menarik lengan kerempeng Taehyung dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan gemas. Bahkan pekikan kagetnya masih terdengar luar biasa lucu sampai Yoongi gila. "Ayolah, semangat! Kau juga harus tersenyum supaya Jimin cepat sembuh, oke? Tahan sebentar, Jimin perlu perawatan intens supaya bisa pulih, dan kau harus sabar menunggu. Kalian masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermain,"

"Begitukah?"

Perasaan bersalahnya naik. "Tentu, percaya pada _hyung_."

"Terima kasih." Bibir kering Taehyung mengecup cepat pipi Yoongi. Sampai merona.

 _Tetapi maaf, hyung berbohong._

* * *

"Aku baru beli seri One Piece terbaru, loh!"

Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuh jenjangnya di ranjang. Senyumnya mengembang manis, komik yang masih tersampul plastik ia junjung tinggi-tinggi, sampai membuat gerhana dengan lampu kamarnya yang terang. Tangan kirinya menggenggam ponsel yang ia tempelkan di telinga, tawanya menguar tak henti. Dia bahagia. "Uhm, Namjoon _hyung_ yang belikan untukku!"

Cepat ia memutar tubuhnya balik. Ia tengkurap. "Aku gemetar akan membuka bungkusnya, demi Tuhan. Jangan tertawa!" ia merengut sebal dan wajahnya merah padam. "Namjoon _hyung_ baik sekali padaku. Katanya dia dapat uang karena membantu teman. Dan dia membelikanku komik baru, padahal aku tidak minta! Bayangkan! Dia jadi malaikat sekarang,"

"Iya, aku sayang padanya. Sangat."

Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, komik masuk pelukan eratnya. Dia masih tertawa bahagia, hanya karena sebuah komik, dan dia sesenang itu. Gigi-gigi rapinya muncul dan itu hanya menambah kadar manisnya. "Aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik. Kita buka saat kamu sembuh, bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau 'kan juga belum baca. Kita baca bareng saja."

Kepalanya menggeleng, "Aku mau membacanya bersamamu nanti. Tunggu aku, ya."

"Iiiih, tidak apa. Aku bisa tahan, kok."

Kemudian ia menghela napasnya berat. "Ya, Jimin? Baca komik berdua denganku, ya?"

"Kita baca saat kau membuka matamu. Oke?"

* * *

Baru sejenak Yoongi menikmati kopi hangatnya, ia harus terkejut dengan suara lantang yang memanggilnya di koridor kantor. Jujur, ia nyaris tak mengenali suara itu. Berat, frustasi, serak, dan sangat kencang. Yoongi mencari-cari, dan menemukan Namjoon berlari dengan kaki terseok. Ia yakin Namjoon pasti sudah berkali-kali jatuh saat kemari. " _Hyung_!"

"Namjoon? Apa yang –"

" _Hyung_ , tolong!"

Jemari kurusnya mengelus bahu tegas Namjoon, "Hei. Tenang dulu, ambil napas lalu buang. Dinginkan kepalamu lalu bicara, oke? Semua orang melihatmu."

"Taehyung, Taehyung,"

Kemudian jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Gelas kopi ditangannya nyaris terjatuh, mata Yoongi membola kaget. Jika Namjoon jadi _sehancur_ _ini_ dan rela terjatuh-jatuh menemuinya kemari, maka sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Dan Yoongi tidak berani menerka-nerka, karena sungguh demi apa pun dia takut. "K-Kenapa... Ada apa dengannya?"

" _Hyung_ ," Namjoon malah menangis. Ini membuat Yoongi semakin bingung.

"Namjoon, tenanglah, katakan pada _hyung_."

Namjoon mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. Wajahnya kalut, "Taehyung menghilang." Kemudian menggenggam lengan Yoongi dan menggoyangnya kuat seakan memohon. Dia kehabisan akal dan bingung. "Taehyung tidak ada di rumah. Tidak dimana pun. Taehyung kabur, _hyung_. A-Aku tidak tahu dia kemana," matanya basah lagi. " _Hyung_ , kumohon, bantu aku cari dia. Aku takut kalau dia mencoba –"

"Oke, Namjoon. Tenang," Yoongi mengelus jemari Namjoon yang sama basahnya. Hatinya tak siap, berdebar kencang ketakutan. Taehyung menghilang, dan dia sama takutnya dengan Namjoon. Tidak ada yang tahu, apakah adiknya itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dia tidak tahu kemana kiranya Taehyung pergi. Pertanyaannya adalah: mengapa Taehyung pergi? Yoongi berpikir dalam diam, meski dia berkali-kali menenangkan Namjoon, dirinya sendiri pun tak bisa tenang. Ribuan spekulasi bermain di kepalanya tanpa ampun. Dia merasa bersalah dan jahat karena berprasangka buruk tetapi jujur saja, Taehyung menghilang, dan tak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. " _Hyung_ , aku mohon... Aku takut," dan permohonan Namjoon menyayat hatinya.

"Iya, Namjoon-ah. Kita cari sekarang,"

Lengannya dicekal, " _Hyung_ , pekerjaanmu?"

"Itu tidak penting sekarang."

.

.

Mobil Yoongi terparkir di rumah Namjoon. Decit bannya memekak.

"Kau sebaiknya di rumah, Namjoon-ah."

Matanya membulat marah, " _Hyung_ ,"

"Hubungi teman-teman atau tempat dia biasa nongkrong," Yoongi mendekat dan melepas _seatbelt_ di tubuh Namjoon. Membuka kunci pintu mobilnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Kau harus tenangkan pikiranmu, Namjoon. Aku yang akan mencarinya."

"Aku ingin mencarinya!"

"Dan kau hanya akan melukai dirimu!" Yoongi balas teriak, kemudian terengah. Dia tidak suka menggunakan nada tinggi saat bicara. Emosinya naik begitu saja. Dia khawatir dengan Namjoon yang selalu kalut ketika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adiknya. Padahal dulu dia tidak sebegini peduli pada Taehyung. Yang mengganggu pikiran Yoongi adalah, Namjoon tidak akan membantunya menemukan Taehyung. Namjoon terlalu ceroboh dan gegabah. "Kau tidak berpikir dengan benar, Namjoon. Kakimu pasti terkilir saat berlari ke kantorku. Itu masih sakit, 'kan? Sebaiknya kau menunggu dengan sabar. Kau dan kecerobohanmu itu membuatku khawatir."

Namjoon menggeleng, " _Hyung_ –"

"Percaya pada _hyung_. _Hyung_ akan menemukan Taehyung secepat singa memangsa rusa. Kau tunggu di rumah dan obati kakimu, oke? Panaskan sup yang kusisakan, itu ada di kulkas. Dan aku juga meletakkan ayam bumbu di _freezer_ , kau tinggal memanaskannya. Paham?" Yoongi berkata dengan sabar, membubuhkan senyum teduh. Tak bosan-bosan ia mengelus rambut Namjoon. Ia tahu itu kusut, tetapi wanginya seharum kayu manis. Terlebih, ia sayang Namjoon. "Panaskan makanannya, jangan dapurnya. Jangan ledakkan rumahmu, Namjoon-ah. Kau harus menyiapkan makan untuk Taehyung karena dia pasti kelaparan, oke?"

" _Hyung_..."

Yoongi menarik Namjoon ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. "Sabar, Namjoon. Adikmu tidak akan lepas dariku. Aku berani jamin, aku akan menemukannya. Meski aku harus terbang ke Dubai sekali pun. Aku akan menggendongnya pulang meski dia mencakar wajahku." Tepukan di punggungnya membuat Namjoon melayang. Ia merasa jauh lebih ringan. "Sudah. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan menemukannya malam ini juga."

"Iya, _hyung_."

Pelukannya dilepas, Yoongi tersenyum. "Pulanglah."

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih," Namjoon masih menunduk, telinganya masih merah. "Aku sayang,"

Suara seraknya saat tertawa itu ringan. " _Hyung_ juga."

.

.

Kepalanya pusing. Merasa bodoh dengan ucapan konyolnya berjam-jam lalu. _Akan menemukannya meski harus terbang ke Dubai?_ Mengelili Seoul saja rasanya hampir mati. Yoongi kelaparan, tetapi dia tidak bisa menelan apa pun. Dia teringat Taehyung dan Namjoon; keduanya pasti juga menahan makan, jadi Yoongi tak bisa makan sebelum situasinya stabil. Kehilangan Taehyung membuat kepalanya gempar tak beraturan. Dia menemukan dirinya hancur sebegini dalamnya karena luar biasa takut. Dia khawatir bukan main.

"Dimana kau, Taehyung?"

Uangnya habis dipakai beli bahan bakar saja. Bahkan kalau dia egois sedikit, ia sudah bisa membeli _wagyu_ untuk makan malam. Omong-omong _wagyu_ , dia teringat Taehyung. Mereka berdua menggemari daging _wagyu_ yang mahalnya bukan main. Disaat seperti ini dia semakin takut, apakah Taehyung baik-baik saja? Dia hanya berputar-putar tanpa arah, seperti masuk labirin tanpa tahu denahnya. Pergi dan kembali ke tempat awal, masih dengan ketakutan di dasar hatinya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Tak ada satu pun tempat terlintas di benaknya. Semua tempat dia datangi dan dia nyaris gila menemukan kehampaan. Ini melelahkan tetapi dia tahu dia tak boleh menyerah. Ada Namjoon yang frustasi menunggu. Lagipula hatinya tak tenang. Kalau pun ia pasrah dan kembali, ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Sial, Kim Taehyung! Brengsek, tunjukkan wajah bodohmu itu! Kenapa kau seperti ini, bangsat!"

"Sial sial sial!"

Dering ponselnya berbunyi. Itu Namjoon. "Halo?"

[" _Hyung_ , aku mendapat kabar dari teman Taehyung. Dia melihatnya berjalan ke arah Mapo-gu. _Hyung_ tahu kan... itu... a-apa mungkin...?"]

 _Sial_. Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak dan melempar ponselnya ke kursi samping. Dengusannya marah, dan berapi-api. Ia membanting kepalanya ke jok, kemudian membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke kaca mobil, sampai ia merasa pusing sendiri. Ia berteriak kencang, tidak peduli jika suaranya sendiri dapat merusak pendengarannya. Kepalannya sampai memutih, kemudian berdarah setelah ia menonjok dasbor mobilnya kasar. "Kim Taehyung bangsat!"

"Kenapa... kau seperti ini?!"

Kepala memarnya ia tekan, bersiap melaju. "Saat aku menemukanmu, kau akan mati."

.

.

Seharusnya sejak awal Yoongi kemari. Dia merasa bodoh untuk kesekian kali. Mendatangi semua tempat di Seoul tanpa berpikir, dan mengesampingkan tempat yang mungkin satu-satunya yang akan didatangi Taehyung. Jika ia bisa tenang dan memanfaatkan otak kusutnya sebentar saja, pasti mereka sedang makan malam sekarang.

Tetapi ini bukan waktu untuk memikirkan makan malam. Taehyung dalam bahaya. Taehyung dan pikiran gilanya juga membuat Yoongi gila. Dia harus dihentikan atau semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Bukan hanya karena merasa bertanggungjawab pada Namjoon, tetapi lebih kepada hatinya yang akan terasa luar biasa sakit jika Taehyung terluka. Yoongi mungkin akan sangat terpukul jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

 _ **[**_ _SMA Harapan Bangsa_ _ **]**_

Yoongi keluar mobilnya dengan tergesa. Berjalan menyebrang dengan lari, kemudian memerhatikan gedung sekolah yang besarnya bukan main. Gelap dan rimbun oleh pohon. Ada sedikit cahaya dari lampu koridor. Jika ia datang dengan kondisi biasa mungkin ini terlihat menyeramkan. Akan tetapi dia harus mengesampingkan itu. Dia yakin Taehyung di dalam sana dan merencanakan sesuatu yang gila. "Permisi, kenapa kau berdiri di situ?"

"Oh, Pak. Tolong saya,"

Seorang pria kekar mendekat. Seragamnya petugas keamanan. "Ada apa?"

"Adik saya menerobos masuk ke dalam."

"Kau yakin? Tak ada seorang pun melewati gerbang sejak pukul lima. Dan, ini hari minggu."

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya. "Dia tahu penjagaannya ketat," ia menggiring petugas itu berjalan menjauh ke sisi barat. Tempat paling gelap di sudut sekolah. Ia menunjuk sebuah pohon tua besar yang tumbuh di depan dinding. "Anda pasti tahu."

"Kau dulu bersekolah disini, ya?"

"Ya." Yoongi berdeham, "Semua siswa nakal yang membolos, atau terlambat, atau kabur, akan menuju sisi barat gedung. Selain karena berdekatan dengan gudang yang sepi dan menyeramkan, ada pohon besar yang dahannya kuat untuk dipanjat. Mereka akan memanjat pohon dan melompat ke atas dinding itu," ia menunjuk ke atas. "Disana ada pohon yang rindang juga. Itu, lihat! Daunnya saja sebesar itu. Jadi mereka akan merayap ke pohon kemudian turun dengan perlahan. Resiko terjatuhnya lebih kecil ketimbang memanjat dan melompat turun langsung dari dinding."

Pria tegap itu mengarahkan senternya. Menganga dengan penjelasan Yoongi, kemudian ia beralih menatapnya dengan raut bingung dan penasaran. "Lalu... apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Pertama, hubungi tim medis dan pastikan mereka sampai dengan ambulans."

"Tunggu, kau jangan mengerjai aku. Memanggil ambulans itu suatu keputusan besar! Aku bahkan hanya menaruh tiga puluh persen kepercayaan untukmu, karena aku tidak melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang aneh sejak tadi. Dan ini sudah pukul sebelas!"

Yoongi berdecak sebal, "Aku tidak bercanda! Adikku ada di dalam dan dia sedang tidak bisa berpikir! Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol tapi tolong percaya padaku. Jika sampai aku membohongimu, aku akan menanggung semuanya! Aku bersumpah!"

.

Langkahnya berat, terseok-seok. Sudah sekitar lima jam dia berputar-putar, tetapi rasanya ia belum puas juga. Taehyung mengeluarkan pisau dari kantung jaketnya. Ditatapnya lama sekali. Pisau itu sedikit karatan dan kotor, meninggalkan jejak coklat berbau besi karat yang menyengat di telapak tangannya. Tetapi Taehyung tak peduli, ia malah menatapnya gamang. Ada jeda baginya untuk bernapas kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memandang koridor sekolah lamanya, meninggalkan banyak sekali memori manis dan hangat di hatinya.

Remang-remang. Hanya ada satu lampu kecil yang menyala di ujung koridor. Taehyung menatap kekosongan itu cukup lama, sampai ia bosan dan memandang pisaunya lagi. Lantas ia menggeritkannya di dinding. Membuat garis yang kotor dan tak beraturan, seiring langkahnya yang lambat. Dinding itu terluka, dan bunyi geritnya terdengar ngilu. Tetapi Taehyung tertawa karena hal sepele seperti itu. Senyumnya mengembang meski matanya gamang dan berair. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya campur aduk. Ia melirik pada dinding yang ia gores, dan itu tampak seperti gambaran rekam jantung. _"Hahahaha,"_ bahkan tawanya terdengar tak tulus.

Kemudian dia berhenti di satu kelas. "Jiminie,"

Tangannya menyentuh jendela, menggedornya keras. Perpaduan bunyi _brak_ dan _klang_ ; karena ia menggedor dengan tangan dan pisaunya. Matanya membulat dan basah, pupilnya bergetar, kakinya menghentak-hentak tak sabaran. Gedorannya lebih tak sabar lagi. "Jimin! Jimin!"

"Jimin!" ia mencoba membuka pintu, tetapi terkunci.

Kemudian menggedornya keras, dan melongok ke jendela. _Kosong_. Gelap.

"Hah..." Taehyung mundur dan menunduk, menatap lantai dengan gamang. Napasnya terengah karena kepalanya pusing. Lama ia menetralkan napasnya sampai ia tenang, dan matanya berpendar tajam. Kemudian eskpresinya kosong lagi. Seringai tipis tersemat di bibirnya, ia angkat pisaunya dan kembali melangkah sambil menggeritkannya di dinding dan tertawa.

"Hei kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!"

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, cahaya senter menusuk matanya terlampau menyakitkan. Ia hanya menatap seorang pria gembul yang berlari ke arahnya. Tetapi ia tak gentar, apalagi merasa takut. Tatapannya tak berubah. Namun, tangannya sudah siap. Dan dia berdecih pelan, menunggu pria itu lebih dekat lagi.

"Argh!"

Senternya jatuh. Pun si pria gembul. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, menatapnya sambil merengut. "Oh, Bapak Choi." Ia terkekeh sebentar, ia mengenali si pria itu. Seorang petugas keamanan sekolah. Ia tertawa lagi. Merasa menang karena sudah lama menghindari sosoknya sejak ia berkeliaran, dan ketika bertemu, ia bisa menonjoknya. "Lama tak bertemu, ya, Pak? Sekarang masih libur musim panas. Ah, panasnya membuatku gila. Kepalaku berdentum-dentum terus. Bapak apa kabar? Senang tidak bertemu denganku?"

"K-Kim Taehyung, kau –"

Ia memukul kepalanya lagi. Lebih keras. Wajahnya juga. "Kenapa sebut namaku seperti itu?! Kaget ya? Ha?! Tidak suka bertemu aku lagi? Padahal kau bilang kau akan memberiku es limun terenak di dunia, hahahaha," ia duduk mengangkang, melingkupi tubuh Petugas Choi dan memukul kepalanya lagi. Ia tersenyum melihatnya mimisan. "Disini panas sekali! Korea dan musim panasnya yang brengsek! Semuanya brengsek! Dunia ini brengsek, tahu tidak?!"

"A-Arghh..!"

Napasnya terengah hebat. Seringainya terpampang lagi. Petugas Choi sudah tak sadar diri, wajahnya babak belur dan berdarah. Tangannya sendiri memar dan terpercik darah, walaupun ia tak yakin apa itu darah petugas Choi atau darahnya sendiri. Ia berdecak dan bangkit, mengusak rambut lepeknya. Dan tertawa. Ia menatap tubuh gembul petugas Choi dan tersenyum manis ketika menemukan sekumpulan kunci tergantung oleh ring di sisi sabuk kopelnya. "Hehe, tak salah aku sayang padamu, Pak. Bapak memang terbaik!"

Ia mengambilnya cepat. "Aku pergi, dah!"

.

Pintu besi itu berderit ngilu. Kepala Taehyung melongok sedikit, kemudian mendorong pintunya lebih dalam dan lebar. Ia menganga dan tersenyum lebar, dia senang bukan main. Ia melangkah lebih jauh. Tertawa girang. Dia pikir ini hanya ada di drama, tetapi nyatanya disinilah dia berdiri. Atap gedung sekolahnya. Ia tak menyangka ia bisa berada disini. Selama ini, gedung terkunci dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk kecuali petugas keamanan. Melihat betapa mudahnya orang-orang di drama keluar masuk atap sekolah, membuatnya penasaran. Dan rasanya sangat luar biasa, menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

Anginnya berhembus kencang sekali. Rambut panjangnya beterbangan menari-nari. Beberapa anak rambut memukul pipinya yang dingin. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati waktunya. Membiarkan angin malam membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia menjatuhkan pisaunya dan menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jaket. Napasnya lebih tenang dan dia tersenyum lembut. Ia melangkah lambat ke depan. Lebih jauh lagi.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh kaget. _"H-Hyung?"_

"Bodoh kau, kemari!"

"Tetap disitu!" Taehyung berteriak kencang, mengeluarkan tangan dari kantung jaketnya dan menahan Yoongi untuk tetap berdiri dan tak mendekat. Raut wajahnya masih terkejut dan tak percaya: bagaimana Yoongi bisa ada di sini? Tetapi Taehyung sudah tak mau tahu. Pasti Namjoon meminta Yoongi mencarinya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat. "Untuk apa _hyung_ kemari?"

Yoongi menggeram marah, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Buat apa kau di situ, hah?!"

"Jangan, jangan mendekat..."

"Taehyung-ah. Ayo pulang,"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah. "Aku bilang jangat mendekat!"

"Kau ini benar-benar," Yoongi menggasak rambutnya frustasi, "Namjoon menunggumu dengan kalut. Kau tahu dia itu tidak akan tenang sebelum melihatmu di rumah, kan? Kumohon kau mengerti, Taehyung. Selain karena Kakakmu, pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. Pikirkan juga aku. Kami semua menunggu dengan khawatir, pikirkan Ayah dan Ibumu. Apa kau tahu mereka sedang mencari penerbangan tercepat ke Korea?"

Nampaknya itu menarik untuk Taehyung. "A-Ayah dan Ibu –?"

"Menjauh dari sana dan mendekat padaku," Yoongi mengulurkan tangan pucatnya. Berdoa agar Taehyung mendengar dan menurut padanya. Saat ini Yoongi berharap Taehyung kembali berpikir dengan jernih dan menggenggam tangannya untuk pulang. Percaya padanya dan kembali. "Tae, aku khawatir. Aku benar-benar takut, jangan melangkah kesana. Kemari dan sambut tanganku, genggam tanganku dan kita pulang. Ini seperti ketika aku menjemputmu pulang sekolah, kau bisa percaya padaku –"

"BOHONG!"

Teriakan itu mengagetkannya, "Taehyung-ah,"

" _Aku tidak bisa percaya lagi_ ," Taehyung menjambak rambutnya kuat. Menariknya kasar, kepalanya sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum dan itu membuatnya tersiksa. Semuanya menjadi kabur dan ia hanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi dia terjatuh, lututnya membentur semen kasar, dan dia tak peduli jika tempurungnya retak. Suaranya memang mengerikan tetapi kepalanya yang seperti tengah dirobek lebih mengambil fokusnya. "Semuanya bohong! Aku tak bisa dan tak mau percaya siapa pun lagi! _Kalian semua berbohong padaku_ ,"

"Taehyung, jangan seperti itu." Yoongi menghela iba. "Bangunlah, berdiri dan ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, tidak ada yang berbohong padamu. Kami semua khawatir setengah mampus, tolong pikirkan itu. Pulang sekarang, Taehyung-ah. Jangan buat aku menangis disini seperti banci, ayo pulang." Ia bernapas berat, "Kau tahu? Jimin pasti sedih melihatmu. Karena ini aku, makanya aku diam dan hanya omong saja. Tetapi mungkin jika aku adalah Jimin, jika dia yang berdiri disini, dia pasti sudah menerjang dan memukulmu. Dia akan menonjok dan menggendongmu pulang seperti memikul sekarung beras. _Jimin akan marah jika tahu, atau aku harus jadi Jimin sekarang?_ _Menggerakkan kaki malasku dan membungkusmu pulang?_ "

Diam sejenak. Lalu Taehyung mendengus dan tertawa. "Jimin?"

"Cepat bangun sebelum aku datang dan –"

"Kau bilang siapa? _Jimin_?"

Yoongi menatapnya kalut, "Taehyung,"

"PEMBOHONG! JIMIN SUDAH MATI, BRENGSEK!"

"T-Taehyung..."

Sekarang, matanya yang sakit. Panas dan basah. Jemarinya ia lepas dari rambutnya yang kusut untuk menutupi wajahnya. Rasanya menyakitkan dan sesak. Seperti paru-parunya terbakar dan membara. Seperti tidak ada cukup oksigen baginya untuk bernapas. Terlalu mencekik, dan Taehyung hanya bisa meraung. "Jimin... _dia sudah mati_ , _hyung_ ,"

"Taehyung-ah."

" _ **JIMIN SUDAH MATI! JANGAN BODOHI AKU LAGI!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Taehyung-ah!"**

 **Yang dipanggil menoleh, menghentikan kegiatan menggigiti kukunya. Ia bangkit dengan cepat, meski kakinya gemetaran dan tak kuat berdiri lebih lama. "Yoongi** _ **hyung**_ **," ia meraih ujung kaus hitam Yoongi dan memeluknya dengan kalut. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar sampai ke ujung jarinya yang keringat dingin. Tangisnya meledak dan meraung. Yoongi yang bingung hanya mengelus rambut tebal Taehyung dan membawanya duduk agar lebih tenang. "J-Jimin..** _ **hyung**_ **, bagaimana ini? Aku takut,** _ **hyung**_ **, bagaimana –aku harus bagaimana?"**

" **Tenang, Taehyung-ah."**

" **Tidak bisa, d-dia.. Jimin –"**

" **Ssssh," Yoongi mengusap air mata yang membanjiri wajah adiknya. Meski ia tahu Taehyung belum akan berhenti menangis sampai Jimin keluar dan tertawa seperti biasa. Yoongi mengelus wajah dan kepalanya dengan tabah, tersenyum menenangkan dan mencubit ringan pipi merahnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membuat Taehyung berhenti menangis, karena melihatnya** _ **hancur**_ **juga menjadi kelemahannya dan ia tak mau menangis di sini. "Jimin baik-baik saja. Dia kuat, kan? Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung. Kau harus tenang, karena tangisanmu membuat Jimin pusing. Kau harus diam dan berdoa agar Jimin bisa bangun dan tertawa. Kau paham?"**

 **Isaknya mereda, matanya menatap milik Yoongi. "** _ **Hyung**_ **, aku mendengar dokter berkata mereka mungkin akan mengambil kakinya," ia meremas lengan Yoongi, "I-Itu artinya amputasi, kan? Dan itu artinya J-Jimin tidak akan... punya... kaki... 'kan?"**

" **Taehyung-ah,"**

" _ **Hyung**_ **," dia makin menangis. "B-Bagaimana ini? Jimin akan diamputasi,"**

 **Yoongi menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Tenanglah Taehyung."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung ingin percaya apa yang Yoongi katakan. Dia mempercayai seluruh ucapan Yoongi. Itu pula mengapa ia memilih menelponnya ketimbang menghubungi Namjoon. Karena dia tahu kakaknya hanya akan marah dan memukulnya. Memakinya habis-habisan karena membuat ulah. Bukan artinya Namjoon dan Taehyung saling membenci, hanya saja Taehyung takut pada Kakaknya itu, dan satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa memarahinya adalah Yoongi.**

 **Seorang Kakak yang sangat ia kagumi dan percaya.**

 **Dia bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama Taehyung tersenyum, semua akan berjalan dengan baik. Selama Taehyung tertawa, Jimin akan tertawa. Selama ia menguatkannya, Jimin akan hidup dengan baik.**

 **Tetapi itu hanya omong kosong.**

 **Bagaimana bisa Jimin hidup dengan baik jika seperti ini? Bagaimana Jimin menikmati hidup dengan satu kaki? Taehyung percaya pada kekuatan bahagia, tetapi dia menjadi tak percaya dengan teori konyol itu. Apanya yang hidup bahagia jika Jimin kehilangan mimpinya? Apanya yang** _ **semua baik-baik saja**_ **jika Jimin menjadi bahan lelucon? Taehyung tidak yakin apakah ini bisa disebut sebuah kebahagiaan dan situasi yang baik-baik saja.** _ **Dia tidak yakin Jimin bahagia hidup seperti ini.**_ **Dan itu membuat rasa bersalahnya kembali menyeruak semakin luas, dalam, hingga ia tak mampu menunjukkan wajahnya di dunia.**

" _ **Hei, kudengar, Taehyung yang membuatnya celaka,"**_

" _ **Psst! Jangan sembarangan. Bukankah mereka sahabat?"**_

" _ **Katanya Jimin melindunginya. Karena Taehyung tidak bisa diam dan bertingkah saat mendaki, kau tahu kan Jimin seperti apa? Kudengar dia hanya ingin menarik Taehyung menjauh dari jurang tapi malah dia yang jatuh kesana,"**_

" _ **Astaga! Tapi kan bukan salah Taehyung?"**_

" _ **Kau ini! Taehyung menepis Jimin dan membuatnya jatuh!"**_

 **Kalau saja ia diberi kekuatan oleh ibu peri, dia akan minta supaya bisa melepas telinganya dan akan ia tinggalkan di rumah. Bisik-bisik tentang kejadian itu semakin mengganggunya. Beritanya sudah tersebar, dan mereka semua membicarakan Taehyung. Bahkan guru-guru menjadikannya perbincangan panas saat jam istirahat, atau ketika berpapasan di toilet. Dia mendengar semua orang bergunjing tentangnya. Taehyung merasa tak nyaman berkeliaran di sekolah. Setiap ia melangkah, akan ada orang yang mengungkit luka itu. Akan ada orang yang memandangnya seperti pembunuh, dan mereka semua menjauhinya.**

 **Taehyung ingin berteriak dan melawan. Tetapi ia tahu ia tak bisa.**

" **Tae, ayo kita makan siang."**

 **Suara manis Jimin membuatnya menoleh. Wajah manisnya tersenyum lebar, sudah mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang disiapkan ibunya. Yang selalu Taehyung puja-puja karena kenikmatan tiada tanding. Jimin menunggunya dengan sabar, dan itu membuat Taehyung muak. "Aku tidak mau. Kau pergi sendiri saja."**

" **Kenapa? Aku mau makan denganmu,"**

" **Makan saja sendiri! Menyusahkan!"**

 **Kemudian ia pergi dengan langkah menghentak. Semua orang di kelas menatapnya, memandang iba pada Jimin yang menatap punggung lebar Taehyung. Sendirian di bangkunya. Hanya kotak bekal yang menemaninya. Ia terdiam kehilangan nafsu makan. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena dia benar-benar tidak nafsu. Ia memasukkan kembali kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas, mendengar gunjingan-gunjingan tentang sahabatnya lagi.**

" _ **Lihat itu, jahat sekali! Padahal mereka kan berteman,"**_

" _ **Sudah bersalah begitu, harusnya dia balas budi pada Jimin, tapi dia itu, ck."**_

" _ **Aku kasihan pada Jimin. Mereka menyedihkan,"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taehyung membuka pintu kelas dan bernapas lelah. Dia melewatkan sisa jam pelajaran dengan pergi ke warnet. Dia berpikir, untuk apa dia kembali jika besok dia akan pergi ke sekolah lagi? Awalnya dia berusaha meyakinkan diri karena dia hanya ingin mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya di kelas, tetapi semakin ia tampik perasaan itu, semakin besar pula pernyataan di hati terdalamnya betapa ia mengkhawatirkan Jimin.** _ **Bagaimana Jimin akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu?**_ **Selama ini mereka pulang bersama, dan Taehyung akan mengantarnya sampai kamar. Jika ia kabur seperti ini, lalu dengan siapa Jimin akan pulang? Dia berpikir seperti itu.**

 **Namun, ia berpikir, Jimin sudah besar. Ia bisa pulang sendiri. Dia tahu jalan pulang, meski mungkin akan sulit baginya menaiki bus. Apalagi kalau tempat duduknya penuh, lalu dia harus berdiri berdesakkan. Membayangkannya membuat Taehyung ngilu. Sejenak ia merasa tak enak. Tetapi lagi, ia berpikir, orang seperti Jimin harus jauh-jauh darinya. Bisa saja ia melukainya lagi lebih jauh.** _ **Ini baru satu kaki, Taehyung tidak tahu bagian mana lagi yang akan hilang darinya jika Jimin terus berteman dengan pembunuh sepertinya.**_

" **Kau sudah sampai,"**

 **Taehyung melotot kaget, "J-Jimin..?"**

" **Kau melewatkan tiga mata pelajaran." Jimin tersenyum, "Aku mencatatnya untuk kau salin."**

" **Kenapa kau tidak pulang, hah?!"**

 **Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku menunggumu. Sekarang kau sudah datang, jadi ayo kita pulang. Kurasa Ibu sudah mondar-mandir di depan pagar menungguku pulang." Ia bangkit dengan tongkatnya, menggendong ransel miliknya dan menenteng ransel Taehyung. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Taehyung yang menatapnya marah, tetapi Jimin tesenyum lembut. "Ayo, kita pulang. Ada banyak pr dan esok akan ada ujian matematika."**

" **Kau sudah gila, ya?!" Taehyung melempar ranselnya yang diulurkan Jimin. Napasnya memburu menatap Jimin hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Bernapas teratur mencoba tabah. Ia tahu Jimin menahan amarah dan itu membuatnya kesal. Tetapi Jimin tersenyum lagi dan menjauhkan tongkatnya, bergerak turun mengambil ransel Taehyung yang tergeletak. Menepuknya sabar dan mengulurkannya lagi. Itu menyulut emosi Taehyung sampai batas, "Park Jimin! Kau benar-benar sudah gila, apa?!" ia melemparnya lagi.**

" **Kenapa? Ada apa?"**

 **Taehyung berteriak marah, "Kau tidak seharusnya menungguku datang! Kau sudah cukup besar untuk pulang ke rumah sendiri! Kau bisa sampai dengan selamat, untuk apa menunggu** _ **brengsek**_ **ini kembali, hah? Apa kau bodoh?!" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "** _ **Bagaimana kalau aku tidak kembali?!**_ **Aku hanya datang untuk mengambil ponsel! Kalau aku mengantungi ponsel sejak tadi, aku sudah tidur nyenyak di rumah! Apa kau akan menungguku sampai besok? Dasar idiot!"**

" _ **Aku tahu kau akan datang, makanya aku menunggu."**_

" **Kau idiot, Jimin. Pulang sendiri sana!"**

" **Rumah kita 'kan hanya beda dua blok, sekalian bareng saja."**

 **Ucapan santainya membuat Taehyung marah. "Kau itu tuli, idiot, bego, atau apa?! Aku tidak mau pulang dengamu! Mau beda satu blok, dua blok, beda negara pun aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu! Gerakan kaki babimu itu dan pulang sendiri!" ia mengambil napasnya banyak-banyak, terengah karena terlalu marah. "Sana pergi!"**

" **Kenapa Taehyung?"**

 **Dia hanya diam. Menatap mata Jimin yang basah.** _ **"Kenapa kau begini, Taehyung?"**_

" **Diam saja kau!"**

" **Karena aku..** _ **berubah**_ **?" Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat, "Karena aku jadi** _ **cacat**_ **? Kau memperlakukan aku sekejam ini karena aku jadi orang bodoh yang tak bisa jalan tanpa bantuan tongkat?** _ **Kau marah dan benci padaku karena aku jadi menyusahkan?"**_ **ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, tangisnya pecah. Dan Taehyung bersumpah tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat Jimin menangis karenanya. Itu seperti jantungnya disayat-sayat dan dibiarkan terbuka, berdarah-darah, dan nyeri. "Aku percaya padamu, aku hanya punya kau.** _ **Di dunia ini, aku menaruh kepercayaan padamu.**_ **Seutuhnya.** _ **Aku tidak meminta apa pun, kecuali kau untuk terus bersamaku.**_ _ **Selamanya**_ **.** _ **Meski aku tidak punya dua kaki.**_ **Aku tidak meminta hidupku jadi seperti ini. Semua orang membicarakanmu, menudingmu macam-macam, dan itu membuatku sakit. Aku juga sakit mendengarmu disumpahi.** _ **Aku tidak tahu lagi, apakah aku bahkan ada gunanya hidup di dunia jika sahabatku tersakiti,"**_

 **Taehyung mengulum bibirnya, "Aku bilang diam!"**

" **Mereka hanya tukang gosip." Jimin tersenyum lirih, "** _ **Mereka tak tahu apa-apa**_ **. Tetapi mereka bertingkah seolah mereka melihat cctv dan menyimpulkan semuanya seperti seorang detektif. Padahal mereka salah,** _ **hahaha**_ **," ia mengusap sudut matanya. "Aku mana bisa percaya ucapan seperti itu? Lebih baik aku percaya pada sahabatku; padamu, iya kan, Taehyung?"**

" **Kau memang idiot. Ada yang salah dengan kepalamu."**

" _ **Mimpiku hancur, Taehyung."**_

 **Ini yang menghujam jantungnya. Perbincangan tentang mimpi dan masa depan. Hal yang membuat Taehyung menjerit marah karena perasaan campur aduk oleh rasa bersalah. Seharusnya Jimin tak perlu mengungkitnya. Sekarang Taehyung gemetaran melihat Jimin tertunduk, menatap mimpinya yang terkubur. "Aku ingin tampil di** _ **Broadway**_ **. Aku akan belajar giat, meski harus mempertaruhkan segalanya. Aku ingin bebas dan menyelami tari. Aku ingin menyatukan diri dengan musik dan dansa.** _ **Itu mimpiku sejak dulu, dan tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Bahkan disaat hal ini terjadi, hal yang membuat mimpiku mustahil digapai, aku masih memimpikan tubuhku mengikuti alunan musik dan tenggelam dalam gerakan yang indah,**_ **" ia menggigit bibirnya, "Aku masih ingin kau melihatku menari. Aku ingin kau menganga dan berliur menontonku dari bangku depan.** _ **Aku masih ingin menari, sampai detik ini.**_ **"**

" **Hentikan itu."**

" **Meski ini mustahil, aku masih terus berharap."**

 **Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Malu. "Kau tahu, ada sebuah olimpiade olahraga bagi penyandang disabilitas? Aku melihat seorang pelari yang hebat, dia berlari kencang sekali, seperti anjing pemburu, sekuat angin yang menggugurkan daun. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" ia tersenyum lagi, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.** _ **"Semua ada cara.**_ **Akar bisa menggantikan rotan, dan selalu ada pelangi setelah hujan, atau paling tidak, selalu ada mentari setelah hujan. Setiap badai akan reda, dan kau harus percaya; ini hanya sebuah badai kecil."**

 **Selama ini Taehyung juga ingin percaya. Dia ingin percaya semua pepatah bijak tentang rasa sakit dan penyesalan. Bahwa selalu ada senyum seusai tangis. Tetapi tak ada satu pun senyum yang bisa ia pakai detik ini. Hidupnya habis untuk menangisi Jimin yang kehilangan mimpi. Berkali-kali ia menatap** _ **tangan kotor**_ **nya, yang menepis marah tubuh sahabatnya hingga ia terperosok dan berakhir berdiri dengan satu kaki. Dia mungkin melihat Jimin tersenyum, tetapi itu tak berarti ia bahagia. Jimin boleh berkilah tentang semua petuah, tentang badai pasti berlalu, tetapi ia tahu kalau itu hanya sebuah kepura-puraan.**

 **Lalu setelah semua yang terjadi, apa Taehyung bisa percaya?**

" **Tetapi aku juga tak tahu, apa orang sepertiku mampu."**

 **Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan buram. Pelupuknya sudah penuh dengan air mata, siap tumpah kapan pun ia berkedip. Atau jatuh begitu saja karena Jimin akan menyerangnya dengan ribuan kalimat menyakitkan untuknya. "Aku tak cukup baik untuk melakukannya. Sebaik apa pun aku mencoba, gagal adalah nama tengahku. Seperti bagaimana kupu-kupu ingin kembali masuk ke dalam kepompong, itu mustahil. Dan aku berpikir, ada baiknya aku menyerah." Jimin tertawa lirih, seperti dia dengan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku bukan mereka yang kuat. Aku si payah yang menyusahkan. Aku tidak sehebat itu untuk bangkit. Seperti yang kau katakan; aku ini idiot. Si bodoh yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Atau karena sekarang tak ada alasan bagiku tersenyum? Benar, menurutmu,** _ **bagaimana aku bisa bahagia dengan hidup seperti ini?**_ **"**

" **Kau ngelantur, bodoh."**

" **Mau jadi apa, memangnya?" Jimin tertawa lagi, lebih memilukan. "Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan jadi sesuatu di masa depan; kecuali menari. Tak pernah sekali pun hal lain menarik perhatianku sebagaimana tari merenggut jiwaku. Aku mencintai tari lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini, dan kau tahu benar itu. Jawab aku: iya, 'kan?" ia menatap Taehyung dengan wajah basahnya. Suaranya tersendat. Menunggu Taehyung menjawabnya sampai ia nyaris menonjoknya karena dia begitu lambat membuka mulutnya. Dia hanya mendengus ketika Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sampai saat ini aku mencari kekuatan, agar aku bisa teralih dari bagaimana tubuh rusakku menjadi berguna. Tetapi aku tak bisa. Menaiki tangga saja aku butuh bantuanmu, pelajaran olahraga saja butuh bantuanmu, pipis butuh bantuanmu, maka apalagi terjatuh...** _ **aku sangat membutuhkanmu ketika itu terjadi."**_

 **Ketika air matanya turun, Taehyung mengaku** _ **kalah**_ **.**

" **Satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang kubutuhkan hanya uluran tanganmu, pelukan hangatmu, ucapan manismu, topangan kuatmu, segalanya tentangmu. Aku hanya butuh kau, Taehyung.** _ **Hanya butuh kau untukku bisa menerima semua ini,**_ **" Jimin menangis lagi, lebih deras, sampai ia tak tahu apakah itu bahkan bisa dihentikan. "Aku tidak apa hidup dikasihani, ditatap iba oleh orang-orang, dibisiki:** _ **menyedihkan sekali dia**_ **, aku tidak apa-apa. Asal aku hanya mendengarmu bicara dan melihatmu di sisiku, itu sudah cukup. Bagiku... itu cukup, meski terdengar menggelikan dan ketergantugan." Ia terkekeh lirih, "Kau seperti narkoba, ya?"**

 **Taehyung menutup mulutnya yang bergetar. "** _ **Hentikan**_ **,"**

" **Ada satu hal yang saat ini aku inginkan." Jimin menatapnya datar, "** _ **Aku ingin mati**_ **."**

 **Matanya membola kaget. Taehyung menghentikan tangis konyolnya dan menganga. Menatap Jimin nyaris tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru ia dengar. Ingin mati? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang berkata** _ **akan baik-baik saja jika Taehyung selalu di sisinya?**_ **Taehyung menggeleng keras, ia tahu ini sudah terlalu jauh. Jimin pasti sedang mengantuk makanya bicaranya tidak jelas. Tidak, meski ia akui Jimin lemah dan sensitif, ia yakin Jimin jauh lebih tegar dari yang ia bisa kira. Jimin tak mungkin secepat itu memilih mati. Atau Taehyung tak akan membiarkannya mati secepat ini. tidak sebelum dia yang lebih dulu. "KAU DAN UCAPAN IDIOTMU!"**

" _ **Aku ingin mati**_ **," Jimin menangis lagi. Itu menyakiti Taehyung lebih dalam, ketika Jimin mundur saat ia akan meraihnya. Sekarang ia bimbang; apakah dia harus terus bermain peran untuk membuat Jimin membencinya atau memeluknya erat? Dia ingin Jimin pulang ke rumah dan minum susu, bukan berkata ingin mati dengan wajah seserius itu. Taehyung bergetar karena merasa takut, tak ada satu pun pemikiran baik di kepalanya. Jimin menolaknya, dan baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasa sakit. Selama ini ia selalu mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi ketika Jimin yang melepaskan diri, ia jauh merasa sakit. "A-Aku tidak sekuat itu... untuk hidup, ini sulit, Taehyung-ah."**

" **Kau hanya ngelantur, Jimin."**

" **Tidak, bodoh. Aku serius. Aku ingin mati, apa kau tidak mengerti?!"**

" **Buat apa kau mati, dasar konyol!"**

 **Jimin menunduk dan tertawa, "** _ **Karena aku kehilanganmu**_ **?"**

" **Kau idiot."**

" **Ya, makanya aku ingin mati." Ia mengusap wajah basahnya dan tersenyum, seolah itu adalah senyum terakhir yang bisa ia berikan untuk Taehyung. perlahan, ia menggerakkan tongkatnya, berjalan menjauhi Taehyung yang masih bergeming dalam ketidakpercayaan. Ia melangkah pelan sekali. Seakan tahu tak akan ada yang menghentikannya. Sejenak dia menertawakan dirinya lagi. Kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu? Tidak ada yang mau menghentikannya, tidak akan ada yang menahannya pergi. Jimin merasa konyol. Seorang cacat sepertinya tentu akan jadi sampah saja, jadi ia harus pergi. Bahkan sahabat yang ia miliki tak mau menyentuh tangannya dan menariknya pulang. Padahal ia sangat mengharapkan itu. Meski ia harus mendengarnya mengomel sepanjang waktu. Itu lebih baik ketimbang berjalan sendirian menuju kematian, membelakangi Taehyung yang hanya menatapnya diam, tanpa berusaha menghentikannya.**

 **Walau ia benar-benar ingin dihentikan.**

 **Jendela dibuka pelan. Anginnya berhembus kencang. Jimin menatap ke luar, dedaunan sudah menguning, gugur mengotori halaman. Musim gugur sudah dimulai. Ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama menikmati pemandangan ini. Mencoba merekamnya untuk bisa ia ingat ketika mati, meski itu hanya omong-kosong.**

" _ **Aku ingin mati... dan kau hanya berdiri disana?"**_

" **Kau.. tidak serius, kan?" Taehyung membuka matanya lebih lebar, terhenyak kaget ketika Jimin sudah begitu dekat dengan jendela. Masih berdiri dengan tongkatnya, tetapi satu tangannya sudah terjulur ke luar. Taehyung tersadar bahwa ia terlalu banyak berpikir. Ia terlalu lama menjadi egois dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti dipukul telak. begitu banyak waktu ia habiskan dengan sia-sia dan sekarang Jimin benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Mata Taehyung seakan berapi-api, dia berlari kencang mendekatinya tetapi Jimin mendorongnya dengan tongkat. "Sial, Jimin!"**

 **Berkali-kali Taehyung mencoba mendekat dan Jimin hanya akan mendorongnya, atau memukul kepala dan wajahnya dengan tongkat, yang terakhir, ia mendorongnya dengan meja guru sebelum Taehyung bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Pergi sana! Aku juga akan pulang!"**

" **Tidak, Jimin!"**

" **Kau hanya ambil ponsel, kan? Jangan urusi aku, brengsek!** _ **Aku mau pulang**_ **!"**

" **Jimin –" dadanya terasa sakit, puluhan pukulan selalu mengenai dadanya dan membuatnya tak kuat berdiri untuk menarik Jimin turun dari jendela. Ia menatapnya dengan perasaan ribuan kali lebih bersalah dari sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah memperlakukan Jimin begitu konyol dan kejam. Ia baru sadar, jika Jimin butuh dukungan dan kasih sayang, bukan hal bodoh seperti membuatnya membenci dirinya atau yang lain. Jimin hanya butuh senyum dan pelukan yang menguatkannya tetapi Taehyung hanya mendorongnya jauh,** _ **lalu ketika Jimin benar-benar ingin pergi darinya, apa pantas dia memintanya berhenti?**_

 **Jimin tersenyum, "Padahal aku ingin melihat senyummu untuk terakhir kali. Agar aku bisa mengingatmu ketika aku mati. Sebagai bekal disana, sembari menunggumu datang. Meski aku tak tahu kapan itu tiba, tetapi kuharap kau menyusul dengan lama," ia menunduk.** _ **"Aku ingin kau hidup lebih lama.**_ **Karena kau jauh lebih kuat dariku. Aku tidak bisa, jadi hidupku sudah sampai disini.** _ **Taehyung, permintaanku yang kedua adalah: agar kita bisa saling mengenal di kehidupan selanjutnya. Ketika kiamat sudah tiba,"**_

" **Tidak. Jimin, jangan turun, bodoh!"**

" **Selamat tinggal –"**

 **Demi Tuhan Jimin sudah rela mati. Ia rela tubuhnya terhempas jatuh dan kepalanya hancur. Akan tetapi tubuhnya menggantung. Dan ketika ia mendongak, Taehyung menggenggam lengannya kuat sekali sampai ia tak sadar meringis kesakitan. Taehyung juga meringis, antara menahan dadanya yang masih kesakitan dan berusaha menarik Jimin naik.**

 **Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa Taehyung seperti ini?**

" **Kau tidak boleh mati!" teriaknya kencang, "Tidak sebelum kau menemukan mayatku!"**

" **Lepaskan, bodoh! Aku pegal bergelantungan begini!"**

" **Maka bergerak dan naik, idiot! Tubuhmu masih lebih berat dariku, dasar babi!"**

 **Jimin menarik tangannya tak kalah kuat. Meneriaki Taehyung yang mengganggu acara bunuh dirinya. Ia memaki Taehyung macam-macam dan berontak. "Lepas, kau yang idiot!** _ **Aku ingin mati**_ **, apa kau tidak dengar?!" ia malah menangis tersedu-sedu. Meski ia masih menolak Taehyung yang mencoba membawanya naik. Ia berkali-kali melepas genggaman eratnya dan bergerak seperti orang gila agar ia terlepas dan segera jatuh. Ia tak mengerti apa yang salah dari kepala Taehyung karena berubah-ubah seperti itu. "Biarkan aku mati, kau konyol. Kalau kau seperti ini, aku benar-benar ingin menangis! Aku sakit melihatmu begini! Lepas tanganmu dan biarkan aku jatuh, apa itu sulit, hah?!** _ **Aku tidak ingin mati dengan mengingatmu begini!**_ **Aku mungkin mati dengan cara yang menyedihkan tetapi aku ingin mengingatmu sebagai Taehyung yang membiarkan aku pergi! Jangan mencoba bicara apa pun lagi, aku tidak akan dengar! Lepas, dasar bodoh!"**

" **Kau yang bodoh! Jangan mati, dasar konyol!"**

" **Aku tidak ada gunanya lagi!"**

" **Kau gila, ya?! Kau masih bisa melakukan banyak hal!"**

" _ **Tidak dengan hidup seperti ini!"**_

 **Ini salahnya. Taehyung tahu itu. Jika saja ia berpikir dengan otak, mungkin ia akan berpelukan dengan Jimin saat ini. Jika saja ia tidak dengan bodoh memperlakukannya seperti sampah, mungkin Jimin tak akan sehancur ini. Jimin hanya punya dirinya untuk bersandar tetapi ia malah pergi tanpa sedetik menoleh padanya. Ia tahu Jimin pasti sakit luar biasa. Taehyung menggigir bibirnya kuat, menahan raungannya. Meski airmatanya sudah jatuh menghujani wajah Jimin di bawah sana. Juga beberapa keringanya. Tangannya gemetar dan memerah, dia tidak kuat lagi, tetapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Jimin mati. Sialnya, ia tak mampu menarik Jimin naik. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini. "Aku bahkan belum sempat bilang –"**

" _ **Aku tahu**_ **," Jimin melepas jemari Taehyung, "** _ **Aku juga mencintaimu**_ **."**

" **TIDAK, JIMIN! TIDAAAAK!"**

 **Taehyung menangis hebat. Suaranya menggema, teriaknya menggaung. Memanggil-manggil Jimin yang sudah terkapar menyedihkan di bawah sana. Jauh. Tampak sangat kecil. Kalau dulu ia akan gemas karena tubuh Jimin sangat kecil untuk ia peluk, tetapi kali ini ia merasa sakit melihatnya dari ketinggian. Berdarah. Menutup mata selamanya.**

 **Tubuhnya jatuh, terduduk.** _ **"Aku bahkan belum minta maaf padamu,"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau gila! Cepat naik, dasar bodoh!"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Lepaskan tanganmu, _hyung_. Nanti pegal."

"Tidak akan! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati," Yoongi menggunakan kedua tangannya, menarik tubuh jenjang Taehyung yang sialnya lebih besar darinya. Namun, ia tak bisa menyerah. Dia datang bukan untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia. Dia sudah bersumpah akan membawa Taehyung pulang untuk makan malam bertiga. Namjoon bergantung padanya, ini bukan saatnya mendengar keegoisan dirinya yang menyuruhnya berhenti karena tangannya kebas. Dia tak peduli jika tulang-tulangnya mungkin retak, asal Taehyung terangkat naik dan tidak mati. Yoongi hampir jantungan melihatnya berlari dan melompat tanpa beban. Tanpa berpikir. Begitu cepat dan tanpa ragu. "Dasar sial kau Taehyung! Jangan berpikir konyol, hidupmu masih panjang! Kau masih bisa melakukan banyak hal di dunia ini, apa kau tidak tahu Namjoon bisa memanaskan sup tanpa meledakkan rumah? Kau mau bukti?! Ayo pulang sekarang dan akan kutunjukkan!"

"Lepas, _hyung_!"

Yoongi menariknya lebih kuat. "Kau mau anjing itu kan? Oke, akan kubelikan, dasar tukang merengek! Kau menang, kau bisa memiliki anjing itu! Tapi cepat naik sebelum tulang punggungku patah semua. Kim Taehyung –!" ia mendengar bunyi retak di punggungnya. Ia berjengit sesaat karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tetapi ia hanya menggigit lidahnya dan menahan ngilu di tubuhnya. Saat ini, Taehyung lebih penting. "Jangan mati dengan cara yang menyedihkan, kau punya banyak pr selama libur musim panas! Dan mengakulah kau belum menyentuh satu pun! _Hyung_ akan membantu tapi cepat naik dan kita pulang,"

"Kau tidak mengerti, _aku ingin mati_... _hyung_..."

"Tidak boleh! Sebelum aku yang mati duluan,"

Kalimat itu terdengar familiar. Taehyung mengingatnya jelas sekali. Membekas di sudut hatinya yang terluka. Kalimat yang ia katakan pada Jimin saat itu. Bahkan semua ucapan Yoongi terdengar sama seperti yang ia ucapkan pada Jimin. Terlalu persis sampai kepalanya sakit karena mengingatnya lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan, meski itu sudah cukup lama. "Tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu mati kecuali aku yang membunuhmu, paham? Aku akan memastikan kau hidup sampai hari kiamat! Hentikan pikiran konyolmu untuk mati, kau adalah orang terbodoh jika berpikir kau akan tenang jika mati." Yoongi meneriakinya tanpa ampun, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Namjoon, Ayah, dan Ibu? Apa kau pikir mereka senang jika kau mati? Pikirmu mereka akan menggelar perayaan dengan balon dan kue?! Mereka pasti akan menangis selama genap setahun hanya untukmu. Tahu kenapa? _Karena mereka tak mau kehilanganmu!_ Mereka sayang padamu, dan berharap kau tetap hidup dengan baik,"

"Tapi kenapa Jimin tidak begitu,"

" _Apa kau mau tahu?_ " suara Yoongi melembut, "Jimin adalah orang yang kuat. Dia tabah menghadapi semuanya. Saat dia harus kehilangan kakinya, dan melepas mimpinya menjadi penari di panggung teater, dia tabah. Dia tegar. Dia tersenyum. Mungkin orang-orang mengasihaninya tetapi dia tak peduli. _Dia bahagia, meski Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang pedih untuknya. Kau tidak tahu, tetapi Jimin menerimanya dengan lapang,_ " ia tersenyum meyakinkan. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Jimin bercerita padaku, kalau dia mungkin akan menjadi seorang pelukis. Meski dia tahu gambarnya tak begitu indah, dia tertawa dan berkata akan belajar dari nol jika itu perlu. _Dia rela melepas mimpinya untuk menari, dan ia tampak baik-baik saja. Dia sungguh tertawa dengan tulus._ _ **Dia bersumpah, dan aku juga bersumpah**_ _._ "

Ini sulit dipercaya. Tak mungkin. "Berhenti menipuku, _hyung_."

"Tetapi pada akhir kisah, dia menyerah. _Dia merasa gagal._ Dia tak bisa mengikuti kelas melukisnya dengan baik. Dia merasa ini bukanlah jiwanya, dia tak terpanggil untuk mengguratkan kuas di atas kanvas. _Jimin sedih dan frustasi, dia takut kehilangan mimpinya lagi._ Dia sudah kehilangan satu-satunya mimpi, dan tak siap jika harus kehilangan satu lagi, meski itu hanya mimpi yang ia ucap dengan asal,"

" _Hyung_ –"

"Dia membutuhkan dukungan dan kasih sayang. Dan ia harap itu darimu,"

Taehyung meraung keras sekali. _**"Salahku, hyung, salahku."**_

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, maka bangun dan tebus itu." Yoongi berujar yakin. "Hadapi kenyataan dan akui kesalahanmu dengan _benar_. Tanggung rasa bersalahmu dengan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Jika Jimin mati karena _kehilanganmu_ , maka bayar dengan _keberadaanmu_. _Jika Jimin mati karena kesalahanmu, maka berdirilah dengan tanggung jawab._ Bukan mati seperti dia, nyawa tak selalu dibalas nyawa. _Kalau kau merasa bersalah padanya, bayar dengan hidup menjadi seseorang yang berguna._ Buat Jimin tersenyum bangga dan terharu di atas sana. Jika kau mengingat sakitnya, maka kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya aku saat ini! kau pikir aku bisa membiarkanmu terjun dan mati?! _**Kau susah payah menahan Jimin mati dan hidup dalam penyesalan, lalu untuk apa kau mati sepertinya?**_ _Kemana omong-kosongmu untuknya saat itu?!_ "

" _Hyung_..."

"Jimin tidak memintamu juga mati. Jimin tak sekali pun berharap kau hidup seperti orang tak waras. Jimin tak ingin kau hidup seperti mayat. Jimin ingin kau hidup, jauh lebih lama, untuk dapat melihat dunia. _Ia ingin kau hidup lama dan menjadi seseorang yang berguna, karena dia tahu dia tak dapat menjadi seperti itu_." Yoongi mengeratkan genggamannya, "Sebab dia percaya padamu, dia percaya kau bisa menjadi emas di dunia. Emas kesayangannya. Kesayangan semua orang. _Jimin percaya, kau bisa meraih mimpi yang tak bisa ia raih._ Maka dari itu, sadarlah, _**Jimin tidak menyerahkan hidupnya untuk melihatmu mati bunuh diri.**_ "

Ucapan Yoongi membuatnya terpukul telak. Apa benar?

"Yoongi _hyung_ ,"

Seluruh kekuatan terakhir yang ia punya membuatnya berteriak kencang sampai serak, mengangkat tubuh Taehyung naik. Dan mungkin pidatonya berhasil, Taehyung menggerakkan kakinya untuk naik. Dia berusaha naik. Terjatuh dan menerjang Yoongi dengan pelukan, meski sebenarnya Yoongi yang menariknya ke pelukan lebih dulu. Taehyung menangis, meraung, menghabiskan suara seraknya di sana. Dalam dekapan hangat Yoongi yang sangat menenangkan. Hatinya masih perih, tetapi perlahan ia merasakan aman dari tangan Yoongi yang mengelus kepala dan punggungnya dengan taat dan halus. Begitu benar dan pas. Menjatuhkannya dalam ke rasa nyaman yang luar biasa dan tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

* * *

Taehyung membuka matanya yang terasa lengket. Putih, ketika ia menatap langit-langit. Aroma karbol memuakkan membuatnya berkesimpulan, kalau dia sedang di rumah sakit. Cahaya menusuk membuatnya sedikit pening. Ia mengatur napasnya menjadi lebih rileks, dan mendapati Yoongi tersenyum hangat di sisinya. " _Hyung_ ,"

"Syukurlah kau bangun."

"Aku mau duduk." Rengeknya manja. "Kepalaku pusing,"

Karena dasarnya Yoongi memang tak bisa menolak Taehyung, ia mengiyakan. Membantunya bangkit perlahan dan memosisikan tubuh kurusnya, menyangganya dengan bantal dan mengatur ranjang jadi tertekuk sedikit. Memastikan adiknya nyaman dan tak pusing. "Kau tertidur lama sekali, apa kau tahu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidur tiga hari penuh. Apa kau sengantuk itu?"

"Mungkin. Sebelum kejadian itu, aku hanya tidur satu jam sehari."

Yoongi tertawa gemas. "Pantas. Padahal Namjoon menangis terus, seperti kau ini _sleeping beauty_ atau apalah. Sampai pegal aku mengurusnya," ia mengeluh dengan lucu. Taehyung tergelak ringan karena tingkah menggemaskan kakaknya. Meski kewibawaan dan ketenangan adalah hal-hal yang selalu melekat dalam tubuhnya, Taehyung tak menampik betapa Yoongi juga bisa jadi menggemaskan untuk dilihat. "Aku masih harus memperlihatkan padamu; kalau Namjoon benar-benar bisa memanaskan sup tanpa meledakkan dapur. Tetapi kau harus cepat sembuh,"

"Baiklah."

Kemudian mereka diam sejenak, sampai Taehyung bersua. "Apa aku di rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Apa? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku kan... gila,"

Yoongi menatapnya iba, kemudian mengusak rambut kusutnya. "Tidak ada yang gila. Kau seratus persen waras. Itu normal ketika menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sahabat dan cintamu pergi dengan cara yang tragis. Meski dalam kasusmu, kau cukup memberikan respon negatif. Tetapi aku yakin, kau hanya kehilangan arah karena tak berpikir dengan jernih," perlahan ia mengusap pipi dan dagu Taehyung luar biasa halus. "Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya kau baik-baik saja, kau hanya terlalu memikirkannya tanpa berbagi. Mulai saat ini, kau punya aku untuk tempatmu berkeluh kesah. Atau mengungkapkan kegelisahanmu. Aku siap dua puluh empat jam untuk kau recoki sampai kepalaku botak karena mendengar omonganmu yang banyak. Kau kan bawel,"

Gelaknya ringan, manis dengan senyumnya yang lebar. _Tulus_.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot, _hyung_?"

Yoongi diam sejenak, masih mengusap kepala adiknya. "Kenapa _hyung_ merepotkan diri untuk melakukan ini semua? Maksudku, aku bukan siapa-siapa kecuali adik kecil tetanggamu dulu ketika di Daegu. Bahkan kau mengenalku karena Namjoon _hyung_ , _aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk kau khawatirkan sebegini hebatnya_ ," Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya adik merepotkan, bawel, dan tukang merengek. Menyusahkanmu minta ini itu karena takut pada Namjoon _hyung_. Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku sangat menyebalkan, ya?"

" _Karena kau adalah Kim Taehyung_. Itu jawabannya,"

Sesederhana itu? Taehyung melongo terheran.

 _Hanya karena dia adalah_ _ **dirinya**_ _ **sendiri**_ _._ Taehyung tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang seperti itu, tetapi ketika mendengarnya dari Yoongi itu membuatnya gugup. Ada debaran jantung yang cepat dan terasa manis di ujung lidahnya. Dia tak tahu perasaan macam apa ini. Namun, jawaban sederhana Yoongi benar-benar melebihi harapannya.

Jemari kurus milik Yoongi setia menelusuri kepala, sela-sela rambut, dan wajahnya. Tatapannya yang luar biasa teduh menjadikan Taehyung merasa hangat. Segala sesuatu tentang Yoongi menjadikannya hangat dan nyaman. "Apa karena kau mencintaiku... _hyung_?"

" _Sangat, lebih dari yang bisa kau hitung."_

Dia terkejut sebentar. Matanya bergetar, "Meski aku hidup dalam bayang-bayang Jimin?"

"Meski kau masih menyematkan namanya di hatimu,"

" _Meski itu akan sakit?"_

Yoongi mengangguk. _"Meski itu akan menyiksaku."_

Pengakuan tegas itu menghujam jantungnya lagi. Dilema antara merasa bersalah karena tak mampu membalasnya secara utuh, dan bahagia meletup-letup. Ia tidak mengira Yoongi akan mencintainya sebegini besar. Ia tak tahu ada seseorang yang menyayanginya sebegini banyak. _Bahkan meski itu artinya harus terluka setiap kali mencinta, meski itu artinya harus sakit setiap kali kehilangan._ Taehyung tak tahu, apakah harus merasa bersyukur atau berdosa. Orang seperti Yoongi terlalu baik untuknya.

" _Hyung_ –"

Yoongi menciumnya. Lembut dan hangat. Yang pertama bagi mereka berdua. Masih amatir dan tak terampil. Tetapi mereka tahu, itu sangat berarti untuk dikenang. Yoongi membelai sisi wajah Taehyung dengan tegas dan menekannya luar biasa lembut. Seperti ia tengah menggenggam permen kapas yang manis. Bibirnya menekan milik Taehyung begitu _benar_ sampai Taehyung melayang jauh ke dalam fantasinya yang merah muda. Ia tak tahu pasti, tetapi hatinya bersorak senang. Dan sungguh, Yoongi memang terlalu baik untuknya. Dia bahkan menciumnya terlampau hebat untuk membanya terbang ke awan, melihat pelangi.

Napasnya terengah, tetapi Yoongi tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Taehyung yang memerah setelah melepas ciumannya. Tawanya susah payah ia tahan karena Taehyung terlalu menggemaskan unuk menangkup pipinya dan melotot lucu. Masih belum sadar rupanya. Ia menggeleng maklum, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Meski sedikit kaget, ia tersenyum hangat. "Namjoon,"

"A-Ah.. iya,"

Karena gelagatnya yang aneh, Yoongi menyimpulkan Namjoon melihatnya mencium Taehyung. Ia tahu mungkin itu tidak sopan tetapi ia berusaha tenang. Walau sikap kaku dan canggung Namjoon membuatnya geli ingin tertawa. "Aku... membawa bunga untukmu, Tae." Yoongi melirik adik manisnya yang masih asyik berfantasi. Bergeming menatap kosong dengan wajah memerah, jadi Taehyung pasti tak mendengar. Yoongi tertawa dan menatap Namjoon, "Kau membawa _baby's breath_. Itu terlihat cantik, Namjoon-ah."

"Iya,"

"Dan apa yang satu lagi?"

Namjoon cepat meremas setangkai bunga di tangan kirinya. Matanya bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari. Ludahnya ditelan bulat-bulat menghindari tatapan bingung Yoongi. Ia berdeham mengurangi canggung, tetapi tubuhnya masih kaku dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Maka ia meletakkan sebuket _baby's breath_ yang ia bawa di atas nakas. Susah payah ia menatap mata Yoongi yang memicing heran. "A-Aku akan beli kopi," kemudian lari begitu saja.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?" Taehyung akhirnya bersua ketika Yoongi bangkit. Yoongi tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung dari miliknya. " _Hyung_ akan keluar sebentar saja, memastikan sesuatu."

Ia membuka pintu, melongokkan kepalanya. Menatap punggung lebar Namjoon yang berlari kecil semakin jauh. Tak ada satu pun jawaban atau terkaan mampir di otaknya. Kenapa dia terlihat kacau? Dan arah Namjoon pergi bertolak dari kantin dimana ia bisa membeli kopi. Ia keluar dan menutup pintu. Masih memandang heran pada Namjoon yang pergi menjauh. Kemudian ia melihat setangkai bunga yang hancur di atas tempat sampah. Yoongi masih ingat ini sama dengan yang dirusak Namjoon, tetapi mungkin dia tak cukup waktu memasukkannya ke dalam. Jadi dia hanya asal lempar kemudian berlari pergi. _Tetapi kenapa?_

Yoongi mengambilnya. Ada sebuah kartu terikat disana.

 _ **[**_ _Untuk Yoongi hyung. Apa hyung tahu bahasa bunga? Ini mawar merah untukmu, karena ribuan kata romantis tak cukup mengekspresikan seluruh perasaanku untukmu._ _ **]**_

Lantas dia terdiam. Terhenyak dan tak percaya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan, matanya masih menatap Namjoon yang semakin kecil, jauh disana. Napasnya terbuang kasar, merasa bersalah karena bersikap tenang ketika Namjoon mendapatinya mencium adiknya. Ia bernapas frustasi kemudian, merasa konyol karena tak menangkap kode perasaan Namjoon untuknya. Sungguh, dia tak mengharapkan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Dia merasa semakin menyesal ketika sadar bahwa ini lebih dari sekadar patah hati, karena Namjoon pasti tahu, _Taehyung sudah menang seutuhnya_.

Sebab Namjoon juga tak bisa melukai adiknya.

* * *

"Sekarang, aku jadi membaca komiknya sendirian."

Yoongi menoleh dan tersenyum. Mengelus bahu Taehyung menguatkan, menepuknya ringan dan membiarkannya terus bicara. Meski sudah satu jam, Taehyung tak puas berhenti. Yoongi jadi bertanya-tanya, apa Taehyung tidak pegal terus menggerakkan bibirnya dan cerita ini itu? Walau harus ia akui bahwa dia terlihat jauh lebih manis ketika bersemangat seperti ini, tetapi dia khawatir Taehyung akan merengek kehausan setelahnya. "Padahal aku ingin membacanya bersamamu. Itu seri terbaru One Piece, kau juga suka kan? Tetapi mungkin, aku akan datang dan membacanya bersamamu. Disini, aku akan menceritakannya untukmu." Ia menoleh pada Yoongi, "Boleh, kan, _hyung_?"

"Boleh,"

Taehyung tersenyum cerah. Kemudian bersemangat merogoh saku mantelnya, berwarna coklat kayu, pemberian Yoongi ketika dia berhasil masuk Yonsei University. Taehyung menyukai mantel barunya. Selain karena itu pemberian Yoongi, wangi mantelnya beraroma Yoongi. _Manis dan melindungi_ , persis seperti Yoongi. Rasanya seperti Yoongi tengah memeluknya, maka dari itu dia tak pernah mau mencuci mantelnya sendiri. Ia ingin aroma detergen dan _softener_ milik Yoongi yang menempel disana. Dengan begitu, _ia akan selalu bersama Yoongi_.

Kotak kecil hitam pita merah. Ia letakkan di dalam lemari kaca, "Selamat ulang tahun, Jimin."

"Ini kalung, satu pasang dengan punyaku."

"Itu beli pakai uangku, Jimin-ah."

Satu pukulan telak di perut Yoongi. "Jangan bilang-bilang, dong!"

"Maafkan aku," Taehyung menyentuh foto Jimin. Senyumnya menular. "Apa kau tahu, aku sudah bertingkah tak waras selama kau pergi? Kau akan marah jika tahu, tetapi syukur ada Yoongi _hyung_ yang menyadarkanku. Sekarang aku mengerti, Jimini. _Mari bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya, dan kuharap, ketika waktu itu tiba, kau masih mengingatku sebagai orang brengsek._ _Supaya kau bisa memukulku sampai tulangku patah."_

Yoongi menatapnya kagum. Tahu kalau Taehyung sudah _pulih_.

"Ayo pulang," kata Yoongi.

Akan tetapi lengan Yoongi digenggam erat. Seolah Taehyung tak mau pergi sekarang. Yoongi mencoba lebih sabar. Ini sulit untuk Taehyung, dan ia mencoba memahami. Ia memandang Taehyung yang kini mengamit kedua tangannya dan tersenyum tulus. Dia jauh tampak cantik ketika seperti itu. Dan Yoongi jadi ribuan kali berdebar. "Aku hanya ingin kasih tahu Jimin, karena aku hampir lupa," ia menatap foto Jimin lagi, "Yoongi _hyung;_ dia jadi pacarku."

Kemudian Yoongi tertawa. Terlalu gemas dengan tingkah Si Manis.

"Sudah?"

Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya, "Satu lagi."

"Hmmm?"

Ia tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih.. karena sudah membuatku mencintai diriku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

..

 _Yosh! Ini oneshot... yang panjang, yah? Aku sampe pegel ngetiknya ya Allah..._

 _Jadi gitu, ya gitu?_

 _Jadi Jimin sama Tae ceritanya lagi mendaki. Mendaki curug? Lol. Nah inget adegan di American Hustle Life, pas Taehyung mainan di pinggir kolam dan Jimin mencoba narik Taehyung? disitu Tae malah marah digituin, nah kurang lebih kek gitu pas Jimin narik Tae yang terlalu minggir ke jurang, eh karena Tae kesel dia gak sengaja malah dorong Jimin sampe terperosok. Inget film Heart? Tokoh utamanya terperosok sampe kakinya kek gitu (ngeri banget pokoknya) dan diamputasi. Nah, kek gitu lah. Kemudian Jimin desperate, ngerasa hidupnya berat, dan bunuh diri. Kemudian meninggal. Dari situ Tae ngerasa bersalah bukan main, nganggep kematian Jimin itu karena dia. Mulai dari Jimin kehilangan kaki, Tae udah nganggep dirinya pembunuh._

 _Tapi kemudian, Tae makin terpuruk dan gak bisa bedain kenyataan dan fantasi. Dia jadi punya dunia sendiri dimana Jimin masih ada. Jimin dalam dunianya masih terbaring sakit, di rumah sakit. Di dunianya, mereka pacaran. Makanya dia dandan tiap kali mau ketemu Jimin. dan inget highlight reel ketika Jungkook mau ngasih bunga tapi ceweknya udah gak ada? Nah, itu lah feelnya._

 _Daaaaan maafkan aku Namjoon! Perasaanmu tak terbalas... huhu. Masih ada aku, kok._

 _Kemudian, the last, TAEGI RISE! Aku gak tahu mau kasih nama ship apa selain Taegi. Disini kan terlalu kaku soal penamaan ship, ya? dimana dom harus taruh di depan, dan aku gak tahu apa nama yang bagus untuk dom Yoongi dengan pasangan Tae. Yaudah Taegi aja yah. Dan ah, sayang gabisa mensyen disini... tapi ini juga bagian dari ceritaku untukmu_ _ **swaggysuga**_ _-nim! Makasi cerita vminnya untukku, mwah mwah._

 _Dan oh, ini adalah sumbanganku untuk event bulanan grup_ _ **BTS FFN &WP Grup**_ _! Love y'all the best lah pokoknya. Mwah mwah._ _ **#btsffnwploveyourself**_

 _[_ _ **sugantea**_ _]_


End file.
